A refrigeration apparatus typically includes a cabinet having an internal storage space accessible through an access opening. A door is hingedly mounted to the cabinet for selectively closing the access opening. Known refrigeration apparatus include various systems for mounting shelves or storage bins on the door. A typical door includes a formed inner door panel including a rear wall and a plurality of vertical sidewalls. Often, one or more utility compartments for butter, margarine, eggs or other miscellaneous items are integrally formed at the top of the door panel. A plurality of vertically spaced shelves are formed in other positions on the door. Alternatively, the door might include removable shelves including a hook and ladder arrangement for selectively mounting storage bins to select desired vertical positions on the door.
The present invention is intended to provide additional storage options in connection with door shelf support systems.